Chapter 84
is the eighty-fourth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Inside Izuku Midoriya's room at the hospital, Eijiro Kirishima has proposed to save Katsuki Bakugo themselves with the help of Momo Yaoyorozu's device instead of letting the Pro Heroes rescue Katsuki. However, Tenya Iida is vehemently against the idea. Most of Class 1-A also feel the same way as Tenya and try to dissuade Eijiro and Shoto from rescuing Katsuki; Yuga Aoyama suggests that they leave Katsuki's rescue to the Pro Heroes since they have been prevented from partaking in combat. Fumikage Tokoyami agrees with Yuga and does not say anything else regarding the matter since he is in no position to state his thoughts after being saved many times. Tsuyu Asui understands that everyone is distressed and asks Shoto and Eijiro to be levelheaded because if they go along with their plan thinking with their feelings, then their actions are no different than a villain's. Everyone remains silent. A doctor enters and asks Class 1-A to leave so that he can speak to Izuku privately. As Class 1-A leave the room, Eijiro tells Izuku that they had talked with Momo the day before and decided that they would rescue Katsuki that night; he does not ask for Izuku's help because of his serious injuries but if he wanted to help since Eijiro knew that Izuku was the one who was frustrated the most, they would wait for him outside the hospital before leaving. After Eijiro leaves, the doctor tells Izuku that thanks to Chiyo Shuzenji's efforts, he will be able to move his arms. The doctor explains that although his muscles and bones were healed, his ligaments have started to deteriorate; the doctor warns Izuku that if he continues getting the same injuries to his arm ligaments over and over, he will one day never be able to use his arms again. The doctor hands Izuku a letter from Kouta Izumi; the letter thanks Izuku for saving him and hopes that Izuku gets well soon so that he can thank him in person. The doctor tells Izuku that he is being discharged today. Later that night, Shoto along with Eijiro wait for Izuku and Momo. They arrive but before Momo can speak, Tenya appears. Tenya is angry that they are about to repeat the same mistake he made in Hosu. Despite Izuku knowing that breaking the rules was against the law, Tenya punches Izuku in the face. Tenya is angry and frustrated that they are not taking his concerns, feelings and worry into consideration; Tenya says that he does not want to see Izuku or any of them receive severe injuries. Shoto tells Tenya that they will not engage the villains in combat while Eijiro states that their rescue will be covert. Momo states that she came along to accompany them all in order to prevent them from engaging in combat. Izuku tells Tenya that after failing to save Katsuki at the training camp, his gut feeling is telling him that he must save Katsuki. Tenya sees that they are determined and resolute and is somewhat consoled by their assertions that they will not engage in combat, though he still decides to go with them. At the Police Station, All Might, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, and Edgeshot start a strategy meeting with Naomasa Tsukauchi regarding Katsuki's rescue operation. Meanwhile, inside the League of Villains' hideout, Katsuki is strapped and restrained on a chair being surrounded by Kurogiri, Tomura Shigaraki and members of the Vanguard Action Squad. Tomura asks Katsuki to become his ally, but Katsuki vehemently tells him to drop the small talk and to go die. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 84